La lluvia de mi verdad
by EriAleSir
Summary: Un beso. Un simple, rápido, y espontáneo beso le ayudó a Katara a descubrir una verdad, una verdad que había guardado inconscientemente en su corazón desde hace muchos años.


_Zuko_

_¿Porque será que tu nombre se escucha tan diferente ahora?_

_Oh sera... que apenas me doy cuenta._

Seis años habían pasado desde que el avatar Aang había derrotado al ex señor del fuego Ozai. Desde ese entonces, las cuatro naciones habían estado trabajando en recuperar y crear lo que tanto habían anhelado por cien años, paz. Es cierto, no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, ya que todavía había muchos conflictos políticos y rencores tanto entre las naciones, como entre los individuos.

Sin embargo, a comparación de los problemas y dolores vividos hace poco durante un siglo, las cosas iban bastante bien.

Actualmente todos los miembros del equipo avatar se encontraban juntos, en la nación del fuego, celebrando el cuarto aniversario del fin de la guerra.

Aang había por fin dado el estirón, ahora a los diecinueve años de edad ya era oficialmente más alto que su novia Katara.

Katara había crecido para convertirse en una bella joven de veintiún años. Seguía con su pelo ondulado hasta la cintura, y con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules.

Sokka realmente no había cambiado, creció un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo joven alegre de siempre.

La mejor maestra tierra del mundo, como seguía llamándose Toph, había cambiado un poco. Ahora la niña era una mujercita con el pelo un poco más largo, y con mayor altura, ahora estaba a punto de alcanzar a Katara. Sin embargo, a pesar de este cambio de niña a mujer, Toph seguía siendo la misma tenaz, sarcástica, he independiente Toph que todos amamos.

El ahora señor del fuego Zuko había cambiado un poco también. Ahora, con veintitrés años de edad, Zuko había crecido unos centímetros más. También cabe decir que tenia el pelo un poco más largo.

Era de noche, la ceremonia de celebración por el aniversario del fin de la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. El cielo se encontraba bastante oscuro, más tenia a la bella luna alumbrando a toda las personas.

En definitiva se podía notar el cambio, el cambio a paz que había empezado hace cuatro años atrás. Ahora ya no había guerra, ahora ya podías salir al exterior de forma tranquila, sin tener que preocuparte que soldados te ataquen por detrás. Ahora podías ver como miembros de las cuatro naciones convivían de forma pacífica, algo que no se vio por cien años.

A pesar que era de noche, el ambiente no era frío, más bien todo lo contrario. Aquella ceremonia era cálida.

La ceremonia tomaba lugar en el centro de la capital de la nación del fuego. Se podía observar como más gente iba llegando con el paso del tiempo.

Cerca de aquella ceremonia, se encontraba un enorme puente. Desde aquel puente se podía apreciar todo la hermosa escena de aquella celebración de unión y paz.

Aang y Katara se encontraban solos en aquel puente.

El avatar vestía las vestimentas tradicionales de las nómadas del aire, mientras Katara llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos azules los cuales representaban a la tribu agua del sur. Katara tenia el pelo suelto, con un pequeño gancho en forma de flor, que le recogía parte de su pelo en el lado derecho.

Habían estado un tiempo con sus amigos en la celebración, pero decidieron pasar un tiempo a solas, ya que la noche era perfecta para un encuentro entre dos enamorados.

Las manos de la joven pareja se encontraban agarradas una de otra.

La maestra agua decidió apoyar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de su novio, "Aang, esta noche parece un sueño"

El joven avatar no pudo comprender a lo que se refería su novia, "¿A que te refieres linda?" pregunto.

"No se, es que, simplemente la noche esta tan cálida. La gente esta hablando, riendo, viviendo de forma pacífica. Después de todo si pudimos traer paz"

Ante la respuesta de su novia, Aang decidió darle un pequeño beso en la cabellera castaña de Katara, mientras empezaba a abrazarla con su otro brazo.

"¿Alguien anda cursi hoy, no?"

Katara simplemente río, "callate" dijo de forma juguetona.

El avatar veía como su novia estaba en definitiva, bastante feliz. _Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe, _pensó.

Sin embargo, aquella belleza que tanto lo atraía, solo sirvió en esos momentos para ponerlo más nervioso.

Desde hace unos meses, un cierto tema había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Aang, un tema que los incluía a ambos.

Con un gran suspiro, y con súplicas a los antepasados por que esto funcionara, Aang decidió que ese era el mejor momento, para preguntarle algo a cierta maestra agua.

"Umm... Katara..." Aang se encontraba tan nervioso, que de pronto, volvió a ser ese niño de doce años el cual estaba secretamente enamorado de su maestra agua.

Katara no dejo pasar aquel nerviosismo que se veía en la mirada gris de su novio, "¿Si Aang?" respondió.

El ambiente se había puesto bastante tenso para cierto joven de diecinueve años. Sentía como sus dos manos empezaban a temblar, y como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar.

"Necesito que me ayudes en algo" pudo al fin hablar.

_¿Eso es todo? Por la forma en la que temblaba podía jurar que era algo, no se, más importante, _la maestra agua realmente no entendía porque su novio se había empezado a comportar de aquella forma.

"Claro Aang, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo" dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba a su pareja con ojos llenos de amor.

Aang suspiro de pronto, "Bueno, bien, muy bien, ya que ocuparé esta ayuda el resto de mi vida"

Ahora si Katara estaba confundida.

"¿Que?"

"Katara..." Aang de pronto se agarro a su novia de los hombros, y la volteó para que así los dos quedarán de enfrente.

Unos ojos grises estaban viendo de forma intensa a unos azules, "Te amo" dijo mientras le sonreía.

Aquella acción, tan romántica, le provocó un pequeño sonrojo a Katara.

La luz de la luna y las estrellas envolvía a la joven pareja en aquel puente. De pronto el mundo era solamente ellos dos.

"Soy el último maestro aire, así que necesito dejar descendencia en este mundo. Sin embargo, antes de eso..."

Katara tenia los ojos algo cristalizados, _no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, enserio me va a preguntar..._

"Necesito una esposa. Katara, te amo, ¿Te casaría conmigo?"

Los pequeños cristales que guardaban refugió en una mirada azul, habían sido derramados de repente. Con una gran sonrisa, y lágrimas de alegría en el rostro de una enamorada joven, esta grito "¡SI!" mientras saltaba a abrazar, a su ahora ya prometido.

En la distancia se podía apreciar la imagen de unos enamorados abrazándose. Pero más a la distancia, se podía apreciar como la gente se estaba preparando para dar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Nada podía ser mejor en aquellos momento. Había paz y amor tanto en el mundo, como en el corazón de Katara.

Amaba a Aang, lo amaba con todo su ser. La maestra agua estaba convencida que aquel joven de mirada gris era el amor de su vida.

"Te amo" le dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su prometido.

"Yo también" contesto Aang.

La pareja hubiera seguido demostrándose su amor, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Después de la respuesta de Aang, una gota de lluvia había caído en los labios de Katara, y después, una en el pecho de esta. Poco a poco más gotas fueron cayendo, tanto en la pareja, como en el ambiente.

"¿Porque tenia que llover hoy?"

La pequeña queja del monje pareció haber enojado a la madre naturaleza, ya que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad a cada segundo.

"¡Rápido! Tenemos que regresar con los demás, esta lluvia se está poniendo demasiado fuerte"

Y en definitiva, aquella extraña lluvia había llegado de forma violenta y salvaje.

Sin embargo, no fue solamente lluvia, ya que relámpagos se habían unido.

"La noche esta peligrosa"

Y en definitiva, Katara estaba en lo correcto.

La noche estaba peligrosa, sin embargo, se pondría mucho peor después.

Aang y Katara intentaban salir de aquel lugar, había muchos arboles, y con los truenos, todo se volvía más peligroso.

Pero...

Es cierto, se acababa de presentar una horrible tormenta, con relámpagos y lluvia salvaje.

¿Pero realmente cual era el peligro?

La pareja de enamorados no era cualquier pareja.

Era la pareja de el avatar, la persona más poderosa del mundo, y la maestra agua Katara, la maestra del avatar y una de las maestras más poderosas del mundo.

¿Entonces, teniendo estas habilidades, que era lo que hacía tan peligrosa aquella noche?

La maldición del siervo.

Algo que no se había visto en miles de años, y que ni el avatar, ni el mundo de los espíritus logra descifrar el propósito de este.

"Aang, ¿Acaso esto...?"

"No, es imposible"

Los jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba el festival, y las demás personas, donde había un lugar seguro.

El puente de aquel lugar era demasiado largo. Aang se encontraba corriendo mientras tenia agarrada de la mano a Katara.

La lluvia iba aumentando.

El viento aventaba ráfagas cada vez más fuertes.

La luna iba perdiendo su brillo.

"¡Ahh!" grito Katara de repente, mientras iba cayendo al piso.

Aquel puente se encontraba resbaloso, muy resbaloso, haciendo que la maestra agua cayera.

De pronto, los rayos, los relámpagos, esas lluvias de luces mortales, empezaron a aumentar. Los sonidos hacían que cualquier ser en esa escena, quedará sordo.

Toda esa escena era consecuencia de agua queriendo jugar a ser agresiva.

Entonces, ¿Porque una de las mejores maestras agua no podía hacer nada?

No, más bien, ¿Porque el avatar no podía hacer nada?

Aang perdió a Katara en un segundo.

La noche seguía mandando desgracias a través de toda la furia del agua que caía.

Más los rayos no se quedaban atrás.

El sonido de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, se hacían más cercanos cada vez. Se hicieron tan cercanos, que uno llego a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la maestra agua.

El árbol cayó, mientras otros lo hacían también.

Katara ahora si había perdido a Aang de vista.

¿Acaso la noche se quería burlar de la joven, al darle una noche de caos, justo después que el amor de su vida le propusiera matrimonio?

Tal vez, la noche no estaba de acuerdo...

Katara se levanto lo mas rápido posible, intentaba salir de ahí, necesitaba salir de ahí no importa como.

Se le ocurrió rodear donde los árboles habían caído, sin embargo este acto solo la terminaría llevando a un lugar más solitario.

Sabia que no era una idea muy segura.

Pero en esos momentos, era la única.

Los rayos la iban persiguiendo, parecían que la joven morena era su única presa.

La lluvia seguía y seguía.

Las gotas caían sin cesar.

Todo el cuerpo de la mujer se encontraba bañado en gotas de lluvia. La cantidad era tan grande, que era la única forma de reflejar el temor que tenia Katara en esos momentos.

Sus ojos reflejaban horror, y más ya que se encontraba sola.

En esos momentos, la joven no podía usar su agua control. Le dolía, pero sabia que era la verdad.

Un rayo acababa de llegar a un árbol muy cerca de ella.

La adrenalina de aquella noche se reflejaba perfectamente en los latidos del corazón de la mujer.

Su corazón le decía lo peligrosa que era esa noche.

Cada segundo que pasaba, solo aumentaba el peligro.

La maestra agua de pronto se tropezó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Pero para su desgracia, esta cayó justo enfrente de un enorme árbol, el cual estaba llamando a un enorme relámpago.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. El aroma de la muerte la empezaba a envolver, aquel aroma que creía que consumiría aquella noche.

Sin embargo, ese aroma cambio drásticamente al de un hombre.

No entendía que, como, cuando, quien.

Solo sabia que alguien la había salvado, de aquel rayo mortal.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar, ya que de pronto aquel lugar se había llenado de gente.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y demasiado extremo, que la joven morena no pudo reconocer aquella voz.

¿Como?

¿Porque?

Pero entre esa gente, ciertas personas destacaron.

Venían uniformados, más no de soldados o médicos.

Era un uniforme diferente.

_¿Rebeldes? ¿Asesinos? ¿Seguidores de Ozai? _Un pensamiento llegaba a la cabeza de Katara, antes de que el anterior terminara.

La joven se quedó perpleja.

Aquel hombre la agarro de la mano, con el propósito de salir corriendo. Sin embargo aquellos extraños hombres los habían alcanzado en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no eran solamente hombres, eran hombres armados.

¿Qué rayos esta pasando? En definitiva, Katara no entendía que le quería decir la noche.

De pronto, la lluvia salvaje y agresiva,

Los trueno mortales,

La noche de pesadilla,

Todo, había cambiado.

Aquel hombre agarro de la mano a Katara, para jalarla contra si.

Un brazo derecho blanco, estaba cubriendo la espalda de la morena, mientras el otro la agarraba de la cintura.

Unos labios estaban siendo unidos a los de la maestra agua.

Era un beso lleno de salvajismo, adrenalina.

Justo cómo las emociones de aquella noche.

Katara podía jurar que sentía los latido del corazón de aquel hombre mediante aquel beso.

Pero sobretodo, podía jurar cómo los latidos de ella se unían rítmicamente a los de el.

Las gotas caían, parecía que querían separar aquel beso.

Aquel beso que le hizo tocar el cielo a una morena.

Un beso lleno de pasión y adrenalina, un beso dado por un hombre con fuego en el alma.

Un segundo se hacía una hora, y una hora una eternidad.

Más esta eternidad fue muy corta.

Los soldados y la gente habían desaparecido de repente, haciendo que el hombre blanco y la mujer morena quedarán a solas en medio de esta pesadilla.

¿Pero era realmente una pesadilla?

El sonrojo que tenia una morena, le decía a la noche, que tal vez el cielo puede venir disfrazado.

El extraño separó los labios de la mujer, haciendo que su mirada dorada cómo el sol, como el fuego, penetrara el alma de una mujer con la mirada tan azul, tan brillante y pura cómo el mismo mar.

Ahora entendía, que el verdadero peligro, eran los sentimientos que aquel beso le había dejado.

"...Zuko" dijo Katara mientras miraba al dueño de aquella mirada de fuego.

_¿Tus labios siempre han sabido así?_

_¿Tu tacto siempre había sido tan cálido?_

_¿Tus ojos siempre han sido tan... profundos?_

_Oh será... que apenas me doy cuenta. _


End file.
